Madoka Orimura/Relationships
The relationships of Madoka Orimura/M Family Ichika Orimura She revealed her name to him at the end of Volume 6 with the intention of killing him. By having the same surname Orimura, Ichika assumed she is a younger twin sister. This is confirmed at Volume 7 when he asked Chifuyu regarding family only to be denied from discussing the topic. Unlike Chifuyu, she doesn't view Ichika as much and claims she can kill him anytime. However, as the season progressed Madoka had stronger intentions of killing Ichika, while keeping it the same towards Chifuyu. In the final episode when she fatally stabbed Ichika she believed she had killed him and smiled after injuring him. Also, Madoka doesn't seem to regard Ichika as her twin brother, but nevertheless slightly regarded him as one from her family by calling him out by his last name. Chifuyu Orimura Madoka seems to hate Chifuyu as she was overjoyed with delight with the thought of scarring her own face, which resembled Chifuyu's. Their relationship is unclear, though Madoka is shown to be put off by Squall's consideration to finish off Chifuyu herself, saying "Someone like you would never be a match for onee-san!". This shows that she at least respects her abilities and possibly still regards her as her older sister. She has also shown to greatly treasure her locket with Chifuyu's picture in it, seeing it as her only connection with her older sister. Phantom Task Squall Meusel Madoka doesn't seem to like her. More than once, Squall has had to force Madoka to follow her order. Nonetheless, Madoka acknowledges Squall's abilities. Autumn A fellow member in Phantom Task. They don't get along due to their somewhat opposite personalities. Autumn even threatened to kill Madoka when she (indirectly) embarrassed or mocked her. Enemies Being a member of Phantom Task, Madoka has made enemies out of several different military's across the world. Cecilia Alcott The IS Representative Candidate of England. Having stolen the second BT Unit from England and already proving herself to be superior with it than she was with Blue Tear, Cecilia developed a one-side rivalry with Madoka. Madoka, however, only views Cecilia as a weakling and continue to mock her when they fought during the day of Cannonball Fast. During the Excalibur Incident, the Madoka was forced to work together with Cecilia and Chelsea to snipe down the Excalibur, thus she didn't show the slightest respect for either. After finishing the mission, Madoka wasted no time attacking Chelsea and Cecilia to steal their IS's, thus she was forced to retreat under Squall's order's. Chelsea Blankett Iris Calling Others Tabane Shinonono Tabane seem to be aware who Madoka is when they first met, shocking everyone present. She quickly takes an interest in Madoka and offer to make her a new IS for her, the Kurokishi, a dark version of Ichika's Byakushiki. Despite what Tabane was willing to do for her, Madoka still acts cold to Tabane like she does to everyone else, only going with her to gain more power. Category:Relationships